Lucy's Blog Entries
by darkcrownjewel
Summary: Hello there person who is reading this. I welcome you to Lucy's Blog, where I will post some of the exciting behind-the-scene events here in Fairy Tail! And yes, I am the Lucy of Fairy Tail. I hope you enjoy what you read! A mix of blog's from Lucy! DISCONTINUED
1. Bisca's Truth or Dare!

******~A/N~I thought of random idea one day about Lucy starting her own blog, telling about stories happening within Fairy Tail. I wrote this wrote pretty quickly so it probably sucks in some parts, but oh well!~**

**Lucy's Blog. Entry 1. Bisca's Truth or Dare.**

**~~Hello there person who is reading this. I welcome you to Lucy's Blog, where I will post some of the exciting behind-the-scene events here in Fairy Tail! And yes, I am the Lucy of Fairy Tail, one of the most well-known guilds in Magnolia! On here, not only will I update the happenings here at the guild, but also practice my writing skills! I hope you enjoy what you read!~~**

OMG! Guess what Fairy Tail fans! Today's topic is VERY interesting!

So I just came back from a sleepover at Juvia's place. I was obviously there, and so were Erza, Levy, Cana, and Bisca. Mira Jane was invited but she had an overnight photo shoot someplace so she couldn't go.

Anyway, we were playing Truth or Dare and it was Levy's turn to ask someone. For a sec I thought she was going to ask me, but thankfully she asked Bisca instead.

"Hey, Bisca. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Little did Bisca know that Levy was planning something.

"Is it true you are, like, in love, with Alzack?"

Now at this point, Bisca's face was beet red. Like, seriously, I thought she was going to explode in embarrassment. But since it was Truth or Dare, she answered truthfully.

"Yeah."

When she said this we were all (minus Erza) squealing and giggling. You could tell Bisca had enough of this because she changed the subject.

"Cana, Truth or Dare?"

Being a sneaky one, Cana smiled thoughtfully. "I pick dare."

Bisca took, like, forever to think of something, so she just told her to stand on head without her hands in the centre of the circle while we tickle her and if she falls she has to admit who she likes best out of Droy or Jet. Cana is actually really balanced and not-ticklish so she lasted through a while.

As she sat back down normally, Cana exchanged a knowing glance with Erza. She nodded back. "Ok, my turn. Erza, Truth or Dare?"

Erza, who was standing against the wall nearby answered, "Dare, of course." She was smiling when she said this.

"I dare you to let me dare Bisca to go ask Alzack out on a date."

This was the part when I couldn't stop laughing my head off. Juvia was giggling too and Levy looked as if she knew this was going to happen. Poor Bisca was just shocked and upset at the same time.

"Say what?"

And that my friends, is how we embarrassed Bisca today. Whether she asked Alzack out or not will remain confidential for what happens in Truth or Dare, stays in Truth or Dare.


	2. Contact with Edolas!

**~A/N~ For this one, I know I could've done a better job. I'm not that impressed with it; my fourth try at FanFic .~**

**!Disclaimer! Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not me!**

**BTW- this is pre-time skip.**

**Lucy's Blog. Entry 2. I Found Contact with Edolas!.**

_**~~Hello there person who is reading this. I welcome you to Lucy's Blog, where I will post some of the exciting behind-the-scene events here in Fairy Tail! And yes, I am the Lucy of Fairy Tail, one of the most well-known guilds in Magnolia! On here, not only will I update the happenings here at the guild, but also practice my writing skills! I hope you enjoy what you read!~~**_

Guess what? I finally got in contact with the me from Edolas! It turns out there is such thing as Internet there! Except they call it G-Net (GlobalNet) or something like that. I was totally shocked though!

So it was during the afternoon and I was tired from a mission the day before. I got my laptop out and logged in to FacePage.

Being bored, I typed in 'Lucy' in the search engine and looked at the random people who had the same name as me. But there was someone who had more than just the name in common.

There was this one chick who had a profile picture of her giving a thumbs up. She looked exactly like me.

I asked Plue was to do and he said it was Lucy from Edolas! I was like, whoa, because one, it was Edolas Lucy Me! Two, my own pet just out smartened me! And three, totally blonde moment! Then I did the obvious and added her. (BTW- this was only yesterday)

A couple minutes later she accepted my friends request and we couldn't stop talking to each other! She suggested for me to add everyone else from E. Fairy Tail and I totally did.

So right now as I am typing this, I am chatting with Edo Lucy, Edo Wendy, Edo Cana, Edo Gray, the actual Gray, Juvia, and Erza. Hey, Edo Alzack just accepted my friend request! I am totally pumped about this. Finally we have contact with the Edolas Fairy Tail!

Oh, Erza wants me to teach her how to use video chat. GTG, TTYL~

**~ Review Please ~**


	3. Happy the Little Twerp

**~A/N~ My third Entry! Thanks to GoldenRoseTanya, DeichanLover, and Ai-Chwan for reviewing! For that you get a shoutout! I think this one is better than the last one. In any case, thanks for reading!~**

**/Disclaimer/ Mashima owns Fairy Tail. But you should know that by now.**

**Lucy's Blog Entry 3. Happy the Little Twerp.**

_** Hello there person who is reading this. I welcome you to Lucy's Blog, where I will post some of the exciting behind-the-scene events here in Fairy Tail! And yes, I am the Lucy of Fairy Tail, one of the most well-known guilds in Magnolia! On here, not only will I update the happenings here at the guild, but also practice my writing skills! I hope you enjoy what you read! **_

I just want to say that I am very mad right now. This is to clear up a misunderstanding; not to whine about what happened today. Well, sorta.

When I got to the guild at around 9 this morning, everyone was huddled around a table in the corner.

Obviously, I went over to them, when they started to laugh. Macao turned and saw me, then burst out laughing again. After catching his breath, he said, "Lucy, Lucy. I knew you were into dressing up but this is too much."

Totally confused, I reached the table and looked at what caught their attention. It was just Happy, but I noticed he was trying to hide something from me. The others chuckled while Natsu, who hadn't noticed me yet, exclaimed, "Well? What else?"

"Hey, Happy, what is-"

"I'll tell you later," said the blue cat.

Natsu then saw me and asked, "Why were you dressed up like a cat? Are you trying to copy Happy, you wannabe?"

"WHAT?" I freaked. "Happy...!"

"Er...time for lunch!" and with that the little sneak flew away. Not that it was far from reach. I grabbed his backpack. The little twerp was gonna pay.

It was Happy's turn to freak. "AH! Lucy wait-!" but it was too late. Nice Lucy was gone.

'WHEN DID YOU TAKE THESE PICTURES YOU DAMN CAT!"

What pictures, you wonder? Well, remember that time Hilda-san turned me into the 'Cat Princess'? Yeah, when I had to wear that ridiculous outfit?

Somehow, Happy took pictures of me wearing it- AND if that wasn't bad enough, he showed the whole guild!

Sure, I could've asked him how, why, or when, but that little snooper is in way terror right now. I guess letting out a couple of his secrets taught him a lesson.

**Enjoy? Dislike? Review!**


End file.
